


Thank You For the Light

by ElectraCute



Series: Tales of Tyzula [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (kind of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Forgiveness, Healing, Mental Institutions, Reconciliation, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: Ty Lee visits Azula at the institution she has been confined to.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tales of Tyzula [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Thank You For the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to Rosewater and Firecrackers. For some inexplicable reason, I've been inspired to write some more Tyzula lately, so I sat down and typed this out. I've written Ty Lee as a little more mature -I'm assuming the war had this effect on her- and Azula as a bit more sympathetic. You must have compassion for your ships, after all.
> 
> In this story we watch as the girls become women, and so I felt it was acceptable (maybe even necessary) to feature the tiniest bit of light smut. I know ATLA is a children's show and I actually love the innocent tone, but this felt right to me and removing it would ruin the story. Do consider yourselves warned though.
> 
> That's all for now! Please enjoy and I'll see you at the end notes!

The guard unlocks the heavy iron door, which opens with a clatter. The room is dark but spacious, with tall bars splitting it in two. The area secured by the bars contains a bed, a chair and a small table. A tiny round window, similar to those found in ships, lets in a weak light from high up on the wall. The small piece of sky that’s visible through it is grey and obscured by clouds.

A figure sits on the bed, facing the window. She’s wearing an off-white gown and her long black hair spills on her shoulders, messy and unkempt. Her posture is haughty and proud, even at her current state. She doesn’t even flinch at the sound of steps behind her.

“You have a visitor,” says the guard and brings Ty Lee into the room. “Keep away from the bars,” he advises her.

She walks further in and stands across from the prisoner, who doesn’t turn to look.

“Hello, Azula.”

Ty Lee’s greeting is met with silence.

“How are you?”

Azula turns to face even further away.

Ty Lee takes a look around, examining the space. “You know, this isn’t so bad. Of course it pales in comparison to the palace, but I’ve seen worse. Back when I used to travel with the circus, we would set up camp in all kinds of sketchy places.”

Azula still ignores her. “Listen, I came to see how you’re doing. I heard what happened, the state at which they found you. I was so worried. It’s good to see you’ve at least calmed down.”

She pauses. Against the guard’s warning, she approaches the bars.

“I wanted to apologize for betraying you. I had no choice.”

Azula’s head tilts upwards; she’s rolling her eyes.

“No, you have to believe me. It had to end, Azula. You had to be stopped. For your own good.”

She shakes her head just barely.

“You don’t see it now, but hopefully you will at some point. Mai says our betrayal was the tipping point for you, but I disagree. I think you had to fall before you could begin to climb up again.”

This time, there isn’t a gesture from Azula’s side of the bars.

“I see you don’t want to talk to me, and I understand. You must hate me so much. But I don’t hate you back, Azula. You’re not the monster you’ve convinced yourself you are. You’re just a girl. And you can get better.”

Ty Lee walks to the door and knocks, alerting the guard that she is ready to leave.

“I’ll visit you again next week. Hopefully we can talk then.”

Once again, there is no answer.

***

It takes a while for her to talk. Ty Lee doesn’t give up though - she keeps visiting, keeps telling Azula how sorry she is and how deeply she cares about her despite everything. At some point, she begins to respond. She orders Ty Lee to leave her alone, screams at her, spits fire at her through the bars. But Ty Lee still doesn’t give up. She keeps coming.

As time goes by, Azula becomes less aggressive. A year passes. Ty Lee manages to hold conversations with her, albeit hostile ones. She hasn’t forgiven her yet, there is still anger and pain inside of her, she is still shaken to the core by her betrayal. But one day the guard - who is on first name terms with Ty Lee at this point - mentions that Azula is always calmer after Ty Lee visits. Despite her haughty and dismissive behaviour, she doesn’t try to drive her away anymore.

Ty Lee arrives at the remote island again today, wondering what awaits her. Will Azula be cold and distant? Could she possibly be warming up to her? The guard lets her in and locks the door behind her. Azula is scribbling on a piece of paper, or perhaps drawing.  _ She has pencil privileges this week - that means she’s been on her best behaviour. _

“Ty Lee, why do you keep coming back when I have explicitly told you not to?” she asks without lifting her eyes from the paper.

“I just want to remind you that there’s still someone out there who hasn’t forgotten you.”

“I know people haven’t forgotten me. I was Fire Lord, and one day I will be restored to my position and rule again!”

Ty Lee averts her eyes. She doesn't have the heart to tell Azula that no one talks about her anymore. The fire nation is gathering its pieces and rebuilding itself. Zuko, with Iroh's guidance and Avatar Aang's cooperation, is learning how to be a gracious leader. Mai remains by his side and the two of them are happy.

As for Ty Lee, she's joined the Kyoshi warriors. She wanted to tell Azula all about it - point out how funny it is that they once posed as Kyoshi warriors at Ba Sing Se and now Ty Lee really is one of them - but eventually she decided against it. Azula might see it as another betrayal, and the small amount of trust she's won back could evaporate at once if she says the wrong thing. No, she'll tell Azula when the time feels right. Ty Lee is optimistic; there can still be a time, maybe a few months or a few years from now, when she and Azula will be able to laugh together again, to share secrets and talk freely without this dark cloud floating over their heads. But in order for that to happen, she has to dissolve the mist bit by bit. That’s why she insists on visiting.

“I don’t think that’s what you need,” she ends up answering. “I think you should be away from the palace, maybe never return. Horrible things happened to you there.”

“It’s where I’m meant to be.”

“Maybe that’s what you’ve been led to think, but perhaps it’s better for you to stay away, to rest and heal, like you’re doing right now.”

“Imprisoned?”

“It’s the only way, until you see what’s actually best for you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Ty Lee pauses for a few seconds. “I’ve come to you with news today. I spoke to Zuko.”

“Oh? How is dear Zuzu?”

“He’s… very well. I brought up your situation and-”

“My  _ situation _ ?”

“Just listen to me, Azula. Zuko says that he’s willing to release you if the doctors here give their approval and reassure him that you will not be a danger to others. Or to yourself.”

“I bet you added that last part.”

“Are you listening? You could be free of this place!”

Azula scoffs. “Fine then. Which doctors do I have to threaten?”

“No, that’s not how it’s going to work. You have to promise me you’ll try and get better. You’ll cooperate. The institution has suggested that you attend sessions with someone named Dr. Daisuke. Apparently she’s a pioneer in her field. She’s supposed to help you.”

“I am not sick. I don’t need treatment.”

Ty Lee approaches the bars.

“If you won’t do it for your freedom, will you at least do it for me?”

“Oh, will I subject myself to humiliation for a traitor? No, I don’t think I will, Ty Lee.”

“Please don’t call me a traitor.”

“What else do you call a person who betrays you?”

“Just… forget it. Fine. You can stay in here forever if that’s what you want. I’m only asking you to do this because it might allow me to  _ hold you again! _ ”

Ty Lee’s eyes are suddenly full of tears. “I’ll see myself out,” she says while trying to swallow a sob. She knocks on the door and the guard unlocks it.

Before leaving, she takes a quick look through the lattice window. Azula has thrown the pencil on the floor and buried her face in her hands.

***

“Where have you been?” is the first thing Ty Lee hears instead of a greeting when she enters the room.

“Did you miss me?”

“Where were you?”

“I was on a mission in the Earth Kingdom.” Another year passed before Ty Lee was finally able to come clean about the Kyoshi warriors. Azula didn’t approve, of course, but she brushed it off as one of Ty Lee’s whims. Just like the time she joined the circus. “It took a little longer than I was expecting. Do you wanna hear about it?”

“No, thank you.” Azula has indeed become a bit more accepting, but she’s not on that level yet.

Ty Lee decides to change the subject. “I met Dr. Daisuke on my way in. She seems nice.”

“She treats me with the respect I deserve, so I am able to tolerate her.”

“I was so happy to hear you agreed to the sessions.”

“Well, it’s the only way they’ll allow me to leave this cell every now and then.”

“What do the two of you… do? If you want to tell me, of course.”

“We talk. I tell her stories from my childhood, nonsense like that. She doesn’t say much, mainly listens and takes notes.”

Ty Lee smiles. Dr. Daisuke told her about Azula’s progress. Apparently, her friend has been able to examine events under a different light. Maybe that includes Ty Lee’s betrayal - Dr. Daisuke said she couldn’t reveal much. However, she did claim that Ty Lee’s visits have been vital in helping Azula heal. “You’re keeping her sane,” she said. “Please don’t stop visiting.” Of course she’s not going to stop - she wouldn’t dream of it. Especially if it will help Azula get out.

“How about you, Ty Lee? I bet now that you’re travelling all over the world with your little friends, you have attracted the attention of many suitors. Has anyone captured your heart yet?”

Ty Lee smirks; Azula is jealous, but she needn’t be. “No, I’m not dating anyone else. Just you.”

Azula gives her a puzzled look, then rolls her eyes. “ _ These _ aren’t dates.”

“They are to me.”

“Whatever. I don’t care anyway. I was just asking out of politeness.”

“Of course.”

“I was raised with manners.”

“Definitely.”

“So I’m just-”

“Azula, I haven’t been with anyone else since that night we spent together on Ember Island. I was hoping we’d repeat it soon after, but things… took a different turn. It doesn’t matter, though. I’m patient. I’ll wait until you’re free of this place, free of your past, free of all the pain you’ve had to endure. I’ll wait until you’ve forgiven me.”

“Come closer,” whispers Azula. A while back, Ty Lee wouldn’t have obeyed, but there’s something sincere in her friend’s voice. “I know you’re not supposed to, but we have a few seconds until the guard sees and barges in. Come.”

She extends her hand beyond the bars. Ty Lee reaches out and takes it in hers. Azula’s face breaks, her eyes well up and her lip begins to tremble. She hasn’t been held in two years.

“I forgive you,” she says. Ty Lee brings her friend’s hand to her lips and kisses it softly for a split second, before the metallic clung of the door alerts them both that the guard is on his way to reprimand her.

***

Ty Lee goes over to the palace sometimes, accepting invitations from Mai. She knows about her visits to Azula and although she doesn’t share the sentiment, she understands and supports her. No, Mai doesn’t want to be reunited with Azula. She loves Zuko and knows how much his sister’s actions have damaged him. Her own actions too, at times. Mai has her own regrets, as does everyone. The war was way too cruel, and they were only children.

On one of her stays at the palace, Ty Lee learns all about Zuko’s quest to find Ursa, his and Azula’s mother. After being banished by Firelord Ozai, she returned to her hometown where she changed her name and her face and married her ex-fiance, a man named Ikem - or Noren? The story was a little complicated and Ty Lee failed to keep track of all the details but the conclusion seems clear: Ursa is alive and well. What kind of effect could this knowledge have on Azula?

It would probably upset her. She and Zuko discuss the possibility of revealing it to Azula - Ty Lee is against it. Why inflict unnecessary pain on her? After all the healing and the hard work she’s done, why bring up such a sensitive topic? In the past, Azula was determined to track down Ursa and kill her, seeing as she considered her the leader of a general conspiracy against her. Ty Lee knows her friend has spent endless days talking about her mother with Dr. Daisuke, trying to make sense of her own thoughts and feelings. She hasn’t been able to forgive her yet, but she is rid of the nightmares and delusions. Ursa’s ghost hasn’t visited her in a very long time. So why should they bring it back?

Upon considering her opinion, Zuko agrees; it would serve no one to tell Azula their mother lives.

“Do you think she can ever truly let her go?” Zuko asks her.

“It’s hard to tell, but I think it’s possible. She isn’t driven by spite anymore. I think what motivates her now is the possibility of her freedom.”

“These news from Azula that you keep bringing makes me think that you’re talking about a different person entirely.”

“Have you never visited her? You could go and see for yourself.”

But Zuko shakes his head. “Just like Azula has the right to let go of our mother, I have the right to let go of Azula.”

Ty Lee smiles. “Of course. Thank you, Zuko. You’ve been a fair Fire Lord, and a good friend. I’m already asking too much of you.”

“You deserve to be happy too, Ty Lee. All of us do. Even Azula. I don’t resent her nearly as much as I feel sorry for her. It wasn’t all her fault. We both carry the mistakes made by our father, our grandfather, even those made by our mother and our uncle. I had my chance at redemption - now it is Azula’s turn.”

Butterflies flutter in Ty Lee’s stomach. Soon, Zuko’s words are bound to come true. Soon, she will be able to hold Azula again.

***

“You know how I’m not supposed to bring you any items.” Directly contradicting this statement, Ty Lee is fumbling with something in her pocket.

Azula lifts one eyebrow. “Right. Nothing I could use to harm myself or others, correct?”

“Yes. But I was able to get this through.”

“What is it?”

“Remember when we were children in the Academy? I used to make all sorts of things out of paper.”

Azula smiles, reminiscing. “How could I forget? Birds and boats and flowers… Mai used to say you’d make a fortune if you were to sell them. But you only ever gave them away as presents.”

“Well, I’ve made this one for you.” She takes the item out of her pocket and holds it to the light.

“Bring it here. I can’t see from so far away.”

Slowly, Ty Lee comes closer to the bars. She holds out her hand within Azula’s reach. In it, there is a paper ring.

Azula takes it and examines it with a smirk. “A ring?”

“Put it on. Does it fit?”

She slips it on her finger; the ring fits perfectly around it. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Azula, there is a request that comes with the ring.”

A cheeky smile appears on Azula’s face; obviously, she suspects. “Let’s hear it, then.”

“Like I’ve told you a million times before, I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life in this place. And that is because… I want you to spend it with me. When you’re out of here, Azula, will you marry me?”

In the few moments of silence that follow, Ty Lee’s mind races with doubts; what if this was a mistake? But Azula’s answer finally comes, in a voice softer and sweeter than she has ever heard before: “Of course I will.”

“Oh, Azula,” cries Ty Lee. “I’ll save the kiss I want to give you for the day of your release.”

Azula desperately sticks her face through a gap in the bars. “I promise you, it will be soon.”

“I know. I love you.” It’s been too long since she’s said it, although she never stopped feeling it.

“I love you too.” Ty Lee’s chest is flooding with joy, she could levitate off the ground right now. Azula grants her a smile. “You should start planning the wedding.”

Ty Lee laughs with her, for the first time without a bitter aftertaste. “I will.”

***

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Just a moment!” Ty Lee pushes the door and gently guides Azula into the house. “Now open them!”

Azula takes a look around her, admiring the place in awe. The walls are painted a clean, fresh white. The room, now filled with elegant bamboo furniture, feels bright and airy. The floor is covered with colorful, patterned rugs. A light ocean breeze flows from the open windows, making the light silk curtains wave. Ceramic vases with flowers adorn the space.

“Are you sure this is the same house?”

Ty Lee blushes. “Of course, silly. I renovated it myself - with some help from the neighbours. Do you like it?”

“To be honest, when you first suggested that we move in here, I wasn’t so sure. I used to find it depressing. But you’ve changed it completely. It’s beautiful.”

“It was special to me. That’s why I chose it.”

Azula takes her wife in her arms and kisses her. “I know.”

In the last months of her wait for Azula’s release, Ty Lee took it upon herself to prepare their home. Zuko offered the Ember Island estate; he wasn’t using it and didn’t have any plans for it. Ty Lee was thrilled at the prospect; not only was it a beautiful place, but it held the memory of their first -and only- night together. Now, they would be able to fill it with many more such memories.

The day finally came, and the two of them hugged and kissed at last without any bars to separate them. They were twenty years old. Ty Lee gave up her position in the Kyoshi warriors to be with Azula. She didn’t reveal her plan to the other girls - they didn’t have to know. But she did say she’d miss them dearly, and it was true.

The wedding was quick and simple, without any guests. Not many people would be willing to attend a ceremony honouring the disgraced princess, and there was no point to it anyway. It was only meant for the two of them.

Their next step was the move to Ember Island. They arrived with the afternoon ferry and the evening finds them together at the house, after six years. They’ve lost so much time - but things had to happen this way. Before, they wouldn’t have lasted.

“I want to show you the bedroom.” Ty Lee takes Azula’s hand and leads her into the corridor. She swings the first door to her left open and pulls her in. Gold, pink and orange light from the sunset spills into the room from the windows; as far as the eye can see, the beautiful colours are reflected in the serene surface of the ocean.

A warm, genuine smile is drawn on Azula’s face. “I love it.” She kisses Ty Lee again and then lies on the bed, sighing with relief.

“An upgrade from that old mattress for sure,” she says, then motions for her wife to join her.

Ty Lee lies beside her and Azula props herself up with her elbows. She leans over Ty Lee’s face. “You look even more beautiful in the sunset,” she whispers.

Her hands find Ty Lee’s face, then her neck, and then they fumble with the buttons of her shirt. “I’ve waited so long to do this. Too long.” Ty Lee doesn’t speak; she’s holding her breath. Soon, her bare flesh is exposed to the fading sunlight. Tantalizingly, Azula’s fingers draw circles on her chest, then her belly, and then they dive between her legs.

Azula muffles Ty Lee’s sighs with her lips. She’s never done it before but almost instinctively, guided by a kind of desperation, knows how to use her hands. Not long after, her own garments fall haphazardly on the floor. As the final warm rays of the setting sun disappear, they give each other the touch they are so starved for. Darkness has fallen when their bodies, finally satiated, lie peacefully on the bed, entangled as one.

“Let’s go for a swim,” says Ty Lee after they’ve caught their breath.

“But I don’t have my swimsuit.”

“Let’s just go like this. Don’t put anything on. The beach is completely private. And I want to look at you.”

The wet sand is cool under their feet. They take a dip in the ocean, splash around a bit, and then lie on the shore wrapped in soft fuzzy beach towels.

“We should make a fire,” suggests Ty Lee. “I’ll find some twigs.”

“A fire?”

“Yes, just wait here.” In a few moments, she returns with an armful of branches and dry leaves, which she sets in front of them. “Do you wanna light it?”

But Azula seems a little wary. “I haven’t made any fire in six years,” she admits.

Of course, Ty Lee knows that. However, even with six years of abstinence from her element, Azula should be able to light a small campfire. It isn’t her skill that’s missing - it’s her courage.

“We’re right by the water. If anything goes wrong, we’ll jump in. We’re safe. You’re safe, Azula. Go on, try it. Light the fire.”

Timidly, Azula extends her arm to the pile of twigs. Nothing happens. She looks at Ty Lee, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ty Lee kneels behind her. She massages her shoulders and kisses her hair. “You can do it,” she whispers sweetly in her ear.

Azula repeats the movement, this time with more determination. A small flame appears in the pile of twigs. Moments later, they have a fire.

“Thank you for the light,” says Ty Lee. “And the warmth.”

Azula smiles. In the soft orange glow of the fire, tears can be seen streaming down her cheeks. And without even asking, Ty Lee knows they are tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned doctors in this story despite knowing that we haven't seen any in the Avatar universe. But there are nurses in the Earth Kingdom and healers in the water tribes. I'm sure the Fire Nation has some kind of health infrastructure too, so I will choose to believe that such a technologically advanced country would have doctors. And since the Avatar world is fond of anachronisms every now and then, why not give them the gift of therapy? I am the god of this small AU, after all.
> 
> What did you think of this story? Did you enjoy the happy ending? Would you like to read about what happens next? I have a few ideas… ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :) Please leave me a comment before you go!  
> xxx


End file.
